


Two words

by cornishpixieprincess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornishpixieprincess/pseuds/cornishpixieprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds Mordred in the woods after Kara dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two words

He finds him in the woods. Merlin watches him as his body rackes with silent sobs. He slowly raises his head out of his hands and looks at the sky. He knows, without looking, that if he could see Mordred’s face there would be tears tracks along his cheeks. He watches as Mordred’s breathing rapidly increases his hands clutch his hair, his body contracting. Merlin feels tears in his own eyes watching Mordred’s anguish. He can feel the hurt in his magic and his own was reaching out to him. 

Merlin has often felt himself reaching out to help Mordred, and yet he could not help this boy. Not if he was to succeed. However, now, the prophecy is the last thing on his mind and he finds himself moving towards the figure knelt on the ground. 

He knelt down in front of the boy and wraps his arms around the shuddering figure and holds him as he sobs. Mordred just holds his arm keeping Merlin there as he lets out the pain. When his breathing slows he raises his head to look at Merlin.  
“Please.”  
He breathes. Merlin moves his arm and places a hand on his cheek letting magic wrap around the boy, soothing his injuries, not healing them as he doesn’t know how to heal these wounds, but soothing. Mordred’s eyes close in relief. 

To Mordred the magic makes him feel like a small child when he could hide under blankets and feel safe and protected. He pushes his face into Merlin’s hand, willing it to stay and protecting forever. In return Merlin runs his thumb over his closed eye. Mordred presses his lips softly against the palm of Merlin’s hand, and then his eyes blink open, and he freezes realising what he’s done. 

He moves his head away fearing Merlin’s response, too afraid to even look at him, staring instead at the ground to his right. He hears Merlin stand up and knows that he will leave him. The warmth and comfort had gone and fear guilt and regret were returning. 

He does not look until he sees a hand extended towards him, which for some reason he takes, as if he were a drowning man, and Merlin is his lifeboat. He looks up at Merlin to find him watching him with an unreadable emotion. He rises to his feet and looks at Merlin. 

Merlin leans forward and gently kisses him. After a moment he moves his head ever so slightly back and breaths a small sigh, however before he can fully comprehend the kiss Mordred presses his lips to his and he responds giving equal pressure. Merlin steps forward forcing Mordred to move backwards until his back is pressed against a tree. Mordred’s hand now wound around Merlin’s neck pull his closer. 

Mordred realises that this is what he’s wanted. This is what he’s always wanted. He wasn’t sure when he knew, or how he knew that he wanted it, but he did. He wanted it more than anything.

It’s Merlin who has his hands either side of Mordred’s head, and kissing him with increasing desperation. It’s Merlin who came to find him. Who didn’t care about what Arthur thought, he came anyway. 

For both of them there is too much separation and space between them and both desperately seek a way to be closer, hands find bare skin to hold. Lips finding sensitive stretches of skin to kiss. The reactions made by the lips, the small breaths, the quiet moans, the heat of skin. 

Both somehow find themselves on the floor, layers of clothing scattered around them however both could still be considered presentably dressed. Mordred moving so that he is over Merlin. With one last kiss he draws his head away Merlin says nothing for nothing needs to be said. He understands that this is enough for now. Knowing that he is not alone and knowing that Merlin loves him is enough for Mordred to heal. 

“Stay.” Mordred eventually murmurs. Merlin smiles ruefully. They both know that he can’t. They both know that Morgana and Arthur make it impossible. 

“I’m yours.” He replies.


End file.
